Disney remasteriser
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Alors bon avec une cop sur msn on c'est amuser à remasteriser les contes de Disney à notre façon et avec des visus héhé j'espère que ça vous plaira ! D chap 1: Blanche neige et les sept nains marchii !


Hello tout le monde ici Sochi =D

Je vous propose maintenant quelques OS fait en colaboration avec mon amie Tif' ^^ (je t'adore) sur msn =D

Elles auront pour thème Disney remasteriser par nou enjoy =DDD avec je vous le donne en mille des personnages de visu ooooh °o° (s'y croi toute seule XD)

J'espère que vous aimerez on a écrit chacune notre tour mais malheureusement pour éviter de mettre nos mess persos, et vu qu'il n'y a pas de couleur vous ne pourrez pas différenctié les deux ^^" désolé.

J'espère que vous aller aimez =DD

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Blanche neige et les sept nains: **(que vous connaissez je supose ^^)

[Détail des personnages:

-Blanche neige: Kai  
-Le prince: Miyavi  
-Prof: Kaoru  
-Dormeur: Die  
-Grincheux: Kyo (ça ça va de soit XD)  
-Timide: Shinya  
-Atchoum: Toshiya  
-Simplet: Keiyuu  
-Joyeux: Miku ]

**Dans la forêt, c'était le matin. Pas très loin de là, une petite maison s'y trouvait. Les oiseaux allèrent siffler à la chambre où dormait un jeune homme d'une pureté incroyable.**

**Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux réveillé par cette douce mélodie et ce léger rayon de soleil qui pénétré maintenant par la fenêtre. Il se redressa lentement, émergeant d'un sommeil léger. **

**Il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre, saluant les oiseaux de son si beau sourire. Il fit son lit et alla dans une autre chambre où dormais 7 autres personnes.**

**Son regard se posa sur chacune d'entre elle, il sourit en les regardant dormir tous avait un caractère bien à eux et même endormit cela se voyait.**

**Il s'avança doucement pour aller ouvrir les rideaux qui éclairaient la chambre. Doucement, les silhouettes se mirent a bouger.**

**Enfin bouger pour certain c'était un grand mot, la personne dormant dans le lit situé le plus prêt de la fenêtre malgré le soleil sur son visage et le bruit que commençait à faire ses six amis, rien de tout ça ne l'empêcha de continuer de dormir paisiblement, contrairement aux autres**

**Chacun ouvrit les yeux plus ou moins rapidement. Parmi eux, l'un ronchonnait déjà alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir de son sommeil.**

**-Rhaaa mais pourquoi tu nous réveille !!**

**Alors que lui bougonnait assis sur son lit, un autre avait trouver une autre utilité à son matelas et sauter dessus de très bonne humeur, ce qui énerva un peu notre mal réveillé.**

**-Oh est tu vas t'arrêter toi aussi rhaa pourquoi faut que tu soit si en forme dès le matin**

**-Allez Kyo lève toi tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée dans ton lit tout de même?**

**Le ton doux de celui qui venait de parler adouci un peu le grincheux.**

**-Ok c'est bon j'me lève**

**De ce même ton il demanda à notre surexcité de descendre de son lit.**

**-Miku ton matelas n'est pas fait pour ça, aller descend.**

**Celui-ci obéi sans histoire avec un grand sourire.**

**Le Miku en question descendit les escaliers. Ses pas furent suivit par 6 autres pairs de jambes. Celui qui avait réveillés ses amis alla préparer le petit déjeuner tandis que les 7 dormeurs étaient installés à table.**

**Chacun avait une place bien précise et tous attendez devant leur bol encore vide.**

**-J'ai faim, fit le dénommé Kyo.**

**A côté de lui se trouvait le seul de ses amis qui portait des lunettes c'était quelqu'un de très sérieux.**

**-Kyo arrête un peu de te plaindre.**

**Il retourna alors sa tête pour regardé le dernier à s'être levé.**

**-Die...mais réveille toi un peu tu va finir par t'endormir la tête dans ton bol**

**La cuisinière ou plutôt le cuisiner sourit devant la petite troupe.**

**-Voila le déjeuner est servi**

**Les 7 bols furent donner à chacun. Leur nom était écrit dessus.**

**-Tachez de manger correctement cette fois**

**-Avec Kyo c'est quasi impossible, répondit calmement celui portant des lunettes.**

**Ce dernier marmonna on ne sait quoi et commença à manger.**

**-Et toi Kai tu ne mange pas? demanda le joyeux Miku.**

**-Ne t'en fais je mangerai après**

**Pendant qu'ils commençaient à manger, Kai se prépara un café.**

**A table comme chaque matin c'était un brouhaha constant.**

**-Atchaa !**

**-Tss Toshiya toujours aussi discret, marmonna kyo le nez dans son bol.**

**-J'le fait pas exprès d'abord, fit le désigné en se mouchant.**

**Ils se disputèrent un peu, c'était une habitude et ça faisait du bruit.**

**-Euh je...est-ce que je...**

**Kai s'appuya alors contre le rebord de l'évier, son bol entre les mains à regarder cet drôle de troupe**

**Plus précisément le plus timide d'entre eux Shinya qui essayer tant bien que mal à se faire entendre pour quelqu'un lui passe la confiture trop éloigné pour lui.**

**Il finit par regarder Kai en lui montrant la confiture. Celui-ci lui donna avec son éternel sourire et Shinya murmura un petit "merci". Une fois que tout ce calma, Kai put enfin prendre les bols et les mettre dans le l'évier.**

**-Allez préparer vos affaires et après c'est direction la douche.**

**-J'aime pas la douche,ronchonna Kyo.**

**-T'aime jamais rien de toute façon faut bien que tu te lave tu va pas rester sale toute ta vie.**

**Les 7 montèrent à l'étage plus ou moins en même temps. Entre les cris et l'ambiance qui régnait, c'était une journée normale qui commençait. Kai fit couler l'eau du l'évier et commença à faire la vaisselle.**

**Même si on pouvait croire qu'il allait pouvoir être au calme c'était sans compter sur ses sept amis bien bruyant.**

**-Die on a dit qu'on allait à la douche pas se coucher lève toi immédiatement de ce lit, fit Kaoru.**

**-Laisse moi dormiiiiiiir.**

**-Youhouuuu moi le premier !!!**

**Ça aucun doute c'est Miku pensa Kai en souriant.**

**-Lâche ça c'est à moi Toshi !**

**-Y'en a d'autre pourquoi tu veux elle d'abord c'est ma serviette !**

**-Depuis le temps j'ai l'habitude de jouer les nounous. Ils ont beau avoir 20 ans, ils ont pas changer.**

**Kai monta à l'étage. Il n'aimait pas crier mais de temps en temps il le faisait. Il entra dans la pièce où le bruit émanait et regarda le spectacle. **

**Miku sautait encore sur son lit, démolissant les couvertures, Kaoru luttait pour ne pas que Die se rendorme, Toshiya éternuait ce qui agacé Kyo qui criait sur lui. Shinya lui était calme et attendait sagement dans son coin.**

**Kai soupira alors devant ce spectacle et haussa la voix.**

**-Mais c'est pas possible, de vrai gamin, calmez vous maintenant !**

**-c'est lui qu'à commencer ! s'exclamèrent Kyo et Toshi en même temps désignant l'autre du doigt.**

**-Moi j'voulais seulement aider, fit Kaoru qui tenait un Die somnolant dans ses bras.**

**Miku lui surprit avait manquer de peu de tomber par terre.**

**Kai ferma les yeux puis soupira. **

**-Restez calme et allez sous la douche chacun votre tour et sans bruit**

**Kai commença à s'en aller mais revint vers la pièce.**

**-Et laissez Shinya se laver en premier**

**-Toujours lui, grincha Kyo.**

**-Kyo je t'ai entendu! cria Kai des escaliers.**

**-Et gngnggn, marmonna-t-il. Chouchou.**

**-Mais....mais j'avais dit moi premier, fit Miku.**

**-Aucune importance, vas-y Shin parce que si il faut que j'attends deux heures à essayer de réveillé Die j'vais pas y arriver, soupira Kaoru.**

**Le désigné s'exécuta alors un peu gêné de la tournure des événement, il aimait pas se faire remarquer.**

**Shinya alla donc se laver après avoir pris une serviette. Le gel douche était déjà dans la douche. **

**-Au fait Keiyuu, pourquoi tu n'apprendrais pas à parler?**

**Le dit Keiyuu haussa les épaules. Il était muet car il n'avait pas appris à parler.**

**Mais cela ne le gêné pas au contraire il arrivait parfaitement à se faire comprendre par des gestes ou des regards, tout le monde était habitué et puis les autres faisaient assez de bruits comme ça.**

**Si il savait une chose, c'était que parfois Die prenait Kaoru pour un doudou. Keiyuu se levait parfois pendant la Nuit pour aller chercher a boire et même là ça se voyait. Il tira la manche de Toshiya pour lui montrer Die et Kaoru. Toshiya hocha la tête.**

**C'est vrai que si Keiyuu ne savait pas parler, il était en revanche bon observateur, mais même Toshiya ne su répondre à sa question silencieuse. C'est vrai que certains avait des doutes, est-ce que Die le faisait exprès ou avait-il vraiment le temps de sommeil d'un ours en hibernation ?**

**Personne ne savait. Même Kai qui les connaissait mieux que personne ne savait rien sur cette relation étrange. Die finit par se lever mais ne lâcha pas pour autant son doudou préféré qui rougit sous le regard des autres.**

**Mais ils eurent leur pensés coupé par Shinya qui revint de la douche et là ça allé faire la guerre pour savoir qui irais ensuite. Miku qui s'exclamer que ça devait être lui le 2° comme il avait pas put être 1°, Kyo qui voulait empêche Toshiya de passer avant lui faisant tout pour l'embêter.**

**Tout le monde ouvrit de grand yeux quand Keiyuu passa tranquillement devant eux, un sourire innocent sur le visage.**

**-Je vais le tuer, dit Kyo.**

**-Laisse le tranquille Kyo, c'est bien fait pour toi de tout façon, fit Kaoru qui essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver une couleur moins rouge.**

**-C'est pas juste quand je passe moi, minauda Miku.**

**De son côté, Kai commençait à passer un coup de balais. **

**-C'est drôlement calme depuis que je suis monté à l'étage faudrait que ce soit comme ça plus souvent.**

**Il alluma la radio pour mettre un peu de musique car il se sentait un peu seul en bas. Le son de sa voix parvint aux oreilles des animaux et tous se mirent devant la porte pour l'écouter.**

**Il faut dire qu'il avait une voix vraiment agréable capable de calmer n'importe qui, un vrai plaisir à écouter et les animaux le savaient très bien, c'était assez souvent que Kai voyait devant chez eux arriver une multitude d'animaux qui le regardait avec des yeux brillant.**

**Kai était heureux mais il lui manquait peut être une chose. Quelqu'un à aimer. Il aurait bien voulu être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Oh ça oui. Cela devait être agréable d'aimer et de se faire aimer en retour.**

**Évidement il ne voulait pas non plus quitter ses amis qui étaient devenus si cher à son cœur malgré leur défaut il tenait à eux. Seulement ce n'était pas pareil et malheureusement personne n'avait remarquer ce petit changement chez lui...de tout façon comment arriverait-il à trouver quelqu'un ici dans cette foret.**

**Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop naïf. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être, de croire qu'un jour son prince viendra le chercher. Mais pour quelle raison? Rien de mauvais se passer ici**

**Chaque jour c'était la même chose une routine éternelle que personne viendrait brisé...n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça, il se secoua la tête et retourna à ses taches ménagères.**

**Kai était tellement distrait qu'il renversa le panier de fruit.**

**-Ah ben bravo Kai.**

**Il se pencha pour le ramasser et lava les fruits pour qu'ils soient propre et de nouveau mangeable.**

**Ce genre de petite chose lui arriver trop souvent à son goût il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne. **

**A l'étage la queue pour aller à la douche commençait à se terminer Miku était sorti joyeusement après Keiyuu et avait filer retrouver son ami en bas.**

**-Et voila maintenant ils vont s'allier en bas. Ne salissez pas trop non plus**

**-Oui Kai!**

**Miku et Keiyuu avaient entrainé Shinya pour qu'il aille jouer avec eux dehors. Ils allèrent pas loin de la foret, la ou Kai cultivait des fleurs près du lac. **

**-Oooooh elles sont si belles les fleures de Kai !! s'exclama Miku en se dirigeant vers elles.**

**-Euh...je....Miku je crois...je crois pas que t'es...le droit d'y aller, fit Shinya ne voulant pas non plus l'engueuler.**

**-Il va pas crier pour si peu allez venez**

**Les deux autres se regardèrent et suivirent leur ami. Celui-ci cueilli une rose et l'a mit à ses cheveux.**

**-Ça me va bien non?**

**-Oui. **

**-Miku, tu...tu ne trouve pas que...que... Kai est bizarre en ce moment?**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça?**

**-Je sais pas il...il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées tu...tu trouves pas?**

**-Mouais ça doit être passager.**

**-Peut...Peut être que K-Kai a besoin...d'amour.**

**-Faut lui trouver quelqu'un.**

**Miku essaya alors de réfléchir mais cela ne donna rien.**

**-Euh...mais je sais pas comment faire moi **

**Les deux autres le regardèrent, il avait raison, comment lui trouver quelqu'un eux qui n'était que très rarement sorti de la forêt. Ce n'était pas facile mais il devait au moins essayer, c'était pour Kai et ils tenaient à lui.**

**-Hey regarder qui c'est la bas?**

**Les trois se retournèrent pour apercevoir un homme brun descendre de son cheval blanc. Le cheval s'approcha de l'eau pure pour boire alors que son maitre s'était assis au pied de l'arbre, un chapeau sur les yeux, empêchant de voir son visage.**

**-Venez on va chercher les autres.**

**Miku, Shinya et Keiyuu rentrèrent dans la maison à toute vitesse et allèrent chercher leur ami.**

**-Venez venez on a un truc à vous montrez!**

**-Rhaaaa mais qu'est-ce qui ya encore hein on peux pas être tranquille hein, marmonna kyo.**

**-Ouais je suis d'accord avec lui...dans la vie faut pas être pressé, fit Die en baillant. **

**-Y'a quoi de si importaaatchaa rhaa j'en ai marre !**

**-Venez et vous verrez.**

**Les 7 garçons se dirigèrent vers les escalier et coururent vers la porte.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez ? Demanda Kai les mains sur les hanches.**

**-Rien d'important t'inquiète pas**

**Ils sortirent tous dehors et allèrent près du jardin de fleurs de Kai.**

**-Si c'était pour me montrer les fleures merci bien mais moi je rentre, marmonna Kyo.**

**-Hé oh ou tu vas toi, tu restes ici maintenant, fit Kaoru. Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous montrer ? **

**-Regarder vers là bas,dit Miku en montrant du doigt le lac.**

**7 têtes se placèrent l'une au dessus de l'autre, celle de Keiyuu étant tout en haut.**

**-Vous m'écrasez bougez de là, grincha Kyo.**

**-Chuuuuut ! **

**-C'est qui là bas? On dirait un riche**

**-Atchoum!**

**L'endormis surprit par ce soudain bruit bougea légèrement.**

**-Ah ben bravo Toshiya question discrétion tu repasseras, marmonna Kyo.**

**Le cheval blanc se tourna vers les garçons qui se cachèrent. Kyo tapa sur la tête de Toshiya pour sa discrétion. L'homme qui était observé se réveilla et souleva le chapeau qu'il avait sur la tête. Son visage fut enfin dévoilé. Les 7 garçons se mirent à le détailler.**

**-Oh c'est un brun.**

**-I...Il est b-beau.**

**-C'est facile de se la couler douce.**

**-Taisez-vous on va se faire repérer.**

**-Bon sang vous pesez lourd tous là, fit Kaoru.**

**-On a dit chut Kao !**

**-Alors tu peux parler toi !**

**-Mais chuuuuuuut !!**

**Miku qui voulait calmer ses amis n'avait pas fait mieux, Keiyuu lui mit la main sur la bouche mais c'était foutu ils allaient être repéré.**

**Ils étaient tellement occupés à se chamailler qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la petite fouine venir vers eux. Elle poussa un petit couinement qui fit sursauter les garçons. Toshiya tomba, faisait tomber tout ses amis qui se ramassèrent l'un sur l'autre, pitoyablement.**

**-Et ben c'est le pompon ! bougonna Kyo, avoir peur d'un truc comme ça.**

**-Je t'ai rien demandé Kyo...elle....elle ma surprise c'est tout !**

**Et c'était reparti**

**-Bon les mecs vous allez vous calmez maintenant vous êtes lourd...et dans les deux sens du terme, dit Kaoru mécontent.**

**Le cheval s'avança vers eux, collant sa tête à leur nez. Ils poussèrent un grand cri sauf bien sûr Kyo.**

**-On peut pas être plus ridicule que ça.**

**Le possesseur du cheval vint voir ce que faisait son cheval.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**Le cheval poussa un bruit et il regarde là où son ami-animal regardait. C'est alors qu'il aperçu les 7 garçons.**

**Ils levèrent leur nez vers ce nouveaux venu affichant de drôle d'air.**

**-Euuuuuh...**

**-Salut....**

**-Pourquoi tu nous regarde comme ça hein !**

**-Qui êtes-vous?**

**-C'est a nous de vous demander ça!**

**-Je m'appelle Miyavi et vous?**

**-Miku! et lui c'est Keiyuu.**

**-Kaoru.**

**-Die,dit il en baillant.**

**-Kyo.**

**-Shi...Shinya **

**-Atchoum! **

**-Lui c'est Toshiya, il arrête pas d'éternuer**

**-Et qu'est-ce que c'est chiant, soupira Kyo....Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ici d'abord toi hein !**

**-Kyo arrête un peu soi plus poli, fit Kaoru.**

**-Héhé quel sale caractère, se moqua gentillement le dit Miyavi**

**-quoi tu me cherche !**

**Il se prit un coup sur le crâne de la part de ses amis, il devait toujours l'ouvrir hein.**

**-Ça me gène pas qu'il soit comme ça rassurez-vous.**

**-Il y a qu'une personne qui arrive à l'adoucir.**

**-Et qui est-ce?**

**-Notre ami!**

**-Ou vivez donc?**

**-Dans une maison nan?**

**Kaoru tapa encore une fois Kyo. Ses remarques l'agaçait.**

**Ceci fit rire le nouveau venu qui eut à peine le temps de voir les sept amis se lever qu'il fut entrainer par l'un d'entre eux d'un pas enjoué.**

**-Tu va voir, tu vas voir il est super gentil !! **

**Derrière y'en avait un qui été pas de la même humeur et trainer plutôt des pieds.**

**-Je le sens mal tout ça.**

**Ils entrèrent chez eux, Miku trainant Miyavi derrière lui.**

**-C'est nous!**

**Kai se retourna vers ses amis. Il fut surpris de voir un homme avec eux.**

**-Euh...Bonjour, prononça Kai avec difficultés.**

**-Désolé de m'inviter chez vous ils m'ont emmené.**

**-Un de plus ça ne fera pas de mal.**

**Kai sourit et Miyavi crut qu'il allait fondre. Ce garçon avait le plus beau sourire qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir.**

**Et ça le troubla, il n'osa pas bouger et ne su quoi répondre.**

**-Il s'appelle Miyavi et et on l'a rencontré tout à l'heure et et...**

**-Miku calme toi un peu, fit Kaoru.**

**-Atchaaaa et puis il avait pas besoin de ton aide pour se présenter, dit Toshiya.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, reprit Miyavi une fois ses esprits revenu.**

**Kyo lui regarder tout ça avec un drôle d'air, tout ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout**

**Il avait l'impression que ce Miyavi de malheur allait lui piquait leur Kai. **

**-Veux tu te joindre à nous? C'est l'heure de la soupe,dit le cuisiner avec un sourire.**

**Les 7 amis se mirent à table criant qu'ils avaient faim. Kai servit 7 bols et deux autres pour lui et Miyavi. Les 7 amis laissèrent une place en bout de table pour que Kai et Miyavi se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils parlèrent un peu pour mieux se connaitre et Miku avait un sourire.**

**-On dirait deux amoureux.**

**Les deux concernés rougirent.**

**-Un peu comme Kaoru et Die.**

**Miku se prit deux claques sur la tête.**

**-Dit pas un peu n'importe quoi.**

**-Mais aieuuuuuh qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore **

**-Tu parles toujours trop de toute façon, marmonna Kyo.**

**Mine de rien les deux désignés avaient eut la même réaction. Mais tout cela avait laisser un silence planait entre, eux qui était d'ordinaire si bruyant. Miku n'oser même plus parler de peur de se faire rembarer.**

**-Vous êtes trop méchant avec Miku laissez-le un peu respirer.**

**-Merci Kai toi au moins tu n'es pas une brute.**

**-C'est toujours aussi amusé chez vous?**

**-Oui heureusement qu'ils sont là sinon je m'ennuierais.**

**-Et on l'adore notre Kai!**

**Chacun se remit à son bol de soupe à la tomate préparé avec amour par Kai.**

**Miku afficha une mine réjouit, d'une il était heureux naturellement mais surtout il l'était pour Kai, il espérait vraiment que cette nouvelle rencontre lui plairait et lui redonnerait sa joie de vivre. Malgré qu'il y est un nouveau à table les bonnes habitudes ne se perdirent pas. Toshiya lutter pour ne pas éternuer alors qu'il avait sa cuillère en main. Kaoru surveillé d'un coin de l'œil Die ayant **

**peur de le voir somnoler. Soudain Kyo demanda.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu faisait dans la forêt Miyavi ?**

**Il n'y aller pas par quatre chemin lui.**

**-Je me baladais juste. A vrai dire, je me suis échappé de chez moi, l'emprise familiale m'énerver et vous ça fait longtemps que vous êtes la?**

**-Ça doit faire 5 ans maintenant je crois.**

**-C'est longtemps dis donc.**

**-Oui.**

**Miyavi regarda les 7 amis ainsi que Kai. Ils étaient adorable quand ils mangeaient, même s'ils en mettait un peu partout. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils allèrent dehors.**

**Kai débarrassa la table, aidé par Miyavi. Des contacts se créèrent.**

**-J'vous l'avez dit qu'ils feraient un beau couple.**

**-Miku s'est pas bien d'arranger des couples faut laisser faire le temps.**

**-Je dirai si j'étais toi Kao tu mets 107 ans pour te déclarer à Die.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous a la fin?**

**-Y'a qu'on est observateur hein Keiyuu, fit Miku.**

**-Oui, répondit le désigné en confirmant de la tête.**

**-Et et atchaaaa bon sang et vous êtes toujours calé l'un contre l'autre alors excuse moi mais la y'a des doutes.**

**Kyo lui écoutait ça avec une grimace rhaa l'amour n'importe quoi, ça servait à quoi hein, il était mieux sans.**

**Il n'était jamais tomber amoureux et n'avait pas besoin de l'être. C'était un grand solitaire.**

**-Bon allez on doit aller chercher des diamants à la mine.**

**-Quel galère. J'ai pas envie d'y aller.**

**Kaoru attrapa Kyo par le col et le traina jusqu'à la mine. Die s'accrochait à son bras pour ne pas dormir ce qui faisait un peu rougir celui à lunettes.**

**Il y avait de quoi déjà qu'il trouvai que dernièrement il rougissait facilement en sa présence, maintenant que Miku et les autres se mettaient à dire qu'ils étaient amoureux ça n'arrangeait rien...mais après tout...c'était vrai...**

**Kyo lui se laissait traîner bougonnant.**

**-Pas envie de travailler, pas envie de travailler...**

**-J'vois pas pourquoi moi j'adoooooooore, fit Miku d'un ton enjoué sautillant sur le chemin.**

**-Miku ta bonne humeur constante me gonfle.**

**-Arrête de râler et avance.**

**-J'avance pas tu me tire.**

**Kaoru lâcha Kyo qui remettait son maillot en place. Die ne lâchait pas Kaoru. Peut être qu'il aimait rester accroché à son bras. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Kaoru qui s'autorisa un sourire.**

**-Vous..Vous êtes mi...mignon en..ensemble, avoua Shinya avec un peu de mal.**

**Shinya n'allait pas si mettre quand même? Le seul qui ne pouvait rien dire c'était Keiyuu. Lui au moins il était sage. Enfin sauf quand il était avec Kai. Ça frôlait l'idolâtrie. Après tout Kai avait ramener la joie de vivre dans ce coin perdu de la foret.**

**-On est arrivé! déclara Miku.**

**-Non on avait pas remarquer.**

**-Kyo !**

**-Mais quoi !**

**-T'es lourd...aller met toi plutôt au boulot.**

**-Gngngngn.**

**Miku lui c'était déjà mit joyeusement au travail. Die finit par lâcher Kaoru un peu avec regret et se mit aussi au travail, enfin il somnoler un peu donc on pouvait le voir vaciller légèrement.**

**-Atchaaaa !**

***atcha atchaa atchaaaa***

**-Non franchement avec l'écho ici c'est encore pire, marmonna Kyo.**

**Du coté de Kai, il faisait découvrir la forêt à Miyavi. Ils se promenaient cote a cote, tel un couple d'amoureux. **

**Entre lui parler et lui tenir la main, Miyavi ne savait que faire. **

**-Quel age avez vous? si ce n'est pas indiscret.**

**-Je viens d'avoir mes 19 ans et vous?**

**-Comparé à toi je me sens vieux. J'ai 22 ans.**

**Miyavi s'arrêta et s'abaissa pour cueillir une fleur qu'il donna à Kai. Celui-ci rougit en la prenant. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux,rougissant plus ou moins fortement. Les oiseaux chantaient quand les lèvres des deux garçons se touchèrent timidement.**

**Kai fut le premier à se reculer, plus rouge que jamais, il n'avait vraiment pas comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer ni pourquoi il l'avait fait mais il devait avouer que ce garçon lui plaisait et qu'il avait apprécié ce contact entre eux**

**-Je suis désolé j'aurais pas dut.**

**Kai voulut partir mais Miyavi le retint par le poignet.**

**-Reste avec moi...s'il te plait...**

**Kai fut touché par la sensibilité de Miyavi et se colla contre lui.**

**-Je ne peux pas t'aimer, nous sommes deux hommes.**

**-Je m'en fiche, je t'aime et je te veux près de moi.**

**Kai avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais personne ne l'avait aimer. Ce garçon l'aimait vraiment et le cœur de Kai battait. Il rentra chez lui en se séparant a contre cœur de lui.**

**-Je reviendrais te voir.**

**Miyavi l'embrassa encore une fois et partit sur son cheval. Kai le regarda partir, un peu triste. Il aurait bien voulu rester avec lui mais c'était impossible. Il eu un sourire en pensant à ses amis et décida d'aller les voir. **

**Pendant ce temps ses amis, travailler dan la mine enfin....c'était un grand mot pour certain. Die c'était endormit contre un mur, assis, la tête penché. Kyo n'était guère mieux, Kaoru le surveillé mais dès qu'il avait le dos tourné il s'arrêtait. Miku lui était toujours déterminer du début à la fin.**

**-Je suis trop trop content !!**

**-Pour changer, marmonna Kyo.**

**-Mais nan rhaaa encore plus !!**

**La Kyo lui rendi un regard blasé**

**-Je suis content que Kai trouve quelqu'un il va être de très bonne humeur maintenant !**

**-Je...je...oui...je suis...d'accord...il il le ...mérite.**

**-Tu as raison.**

**-J'ai pas confiance en ce Miyavi moi je crois qu'il va nous voler Kai.**

**-Kyo serait-il amoureux de Kai?**

**-Nan mais ça va pas! l'amour c'est dégoûtant et les couples qui se bécotent c'est encore plus affreux.**

**-Tu diras pas ça quand tu trouvera quelqu'un.**

**-Roh foutez moi la paix.**

**Kyo partit bouder dans son coin. Enfin pas bouder mais plutôt sortir des mots incompréhensible.**

**-Vous croyez qu'ils ce sont embrassé?**

**-Ça serait mignon, dit Miku avec des étoiles dans les yeux. **

**Très vite Keiyuu eut la même expression sur le visage mais rapidement la reporta sur son ami portantdes lunettes. Miku qui était le seul à **

**aussi bien le connaitre, comme si il lisait ses pensées fit:**

**-En tout cas si c'est la cas...vous, vous vous y mettez quand ? **

**celui-ci rougi un peu plus et Die, comme si il sentait qu'on parler de lui, se réveilla.**

**-Hein quoi on parle de moi ?**

**-On se disait que tu étais amoureux de Kaoru.**

**Celui-ci ne regardait pas son ami, trop gêné. Il avait peur qu'il se moque de lui.**

**-C'est vrai j'aime beaucoup Kao.**

**S'en fut trop pour celui-ci qui atteignis la couleur d'une tomate.**

**-Kaoru ça va pas? T'es tout rouge? T'as de la fièvre?**

**-Nan Die c'est bon je vais bien.**

**Die reprit le bras de Kaoru et le fit s'asseoir. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit.**

**-T'as vu il t'aime, sourit Miku.**

**-Ouais...**

**Kaoru affichait un sourire.**

**-Beurk c'est dégueulasse l'amour.**

**Les amis pensaient à leur Kai. Était-il tranquille à la maison? Pas vraiment puisqu'il venait de croiser quelqu'un dans la foret**

**En effet alors qu'il était sur le chemin de la mine, Kai fit une rencontre assez surprenante. Il était déjà rare voir très rare de croiser quelqu'un dans cette si paisible forêt mais deux dans la même journée cela tenait du miracle. Mais cette personne n'avait rien à voir avec Miyavi dont de bonne onde émanait autours de lui mais qui était-il pour juger si facilement. Il s'approcha alors de cette vieille dame enfin... il croyait.**

**-Bonjour mon jeune enfant? Je suis vendeuse et je vend mes fruits. Veux-tu en gouter un?**

**Kai regarda la vieille dame. Devait il accepter ou refuser? Sans savoir pourquoi il se méfiait un peu. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une vieille dame. Il lui sourit et prit un fruit.**

**-J'accepte.**

**-Merci mon enfant.**

**Elle lui donna une pomme qui était bien rouge. **

**-Allez allez goute la.**

**Kai regarda le fruit. Il avait un drôle de sentiment à ce moment la. Tout doucement, il porta le fruit a ses lèvres et sentit ses forces le quitter. Il venait de s'écrouler à terre.**

**La pomme roula jusqu'au pied de la vieille dame qui eut alors un sourire satisfait plus qu'effrayant.**

**-Tu es bien trop gentil et naïf mon petit Kai. Il faut dire que je te connait bien, je n'ai cessé de te chercher depuis que tu t'était enfui mais je t'ai retrouver et j'ai ma vengeance hahaha plus rien ne pourra te sauver maintenant même pas tes sept amis.**

**Les amis en question avaient fini de travailler. Alors qu'ils rangeaient leur affaire et réveillait Die, Miku commença à chanter.**

**-Hey ho hey ho on rentre du boulot.**

**-Miku ferma la on t'a assez entendu pour la journée.**

**-Mais c'est pas juste...**

**Les 7 amis avancèrent, Keiyuu trainait un peu derrière avec son pantalon trop grand. Ils marchèrent assez longtemps, traversèrent un pont près d'une cascade et s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Ils venait d'apercevoir Kai,allongé à terre sous la pluie, la peau blanche. Ils coururent vers lui et Miku prit sa main.**

**-Kai! Kai! Répond! **

**Keiyuu posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. la soirée s'annonçait triste. Bien trop triste.**

**Il ne voulait pas y croire ça ne pouvait pas être vrai pas à Kai...pourquoi lui. Une profonde tristesse planait sur nos sept amis. Les deux plus forts portèrent leur ami jusqu'à leur maison et l'allongèrent dans son lit. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, jamais une chose pareil n'était arriver....Tout ce qu'ils purent faire c'est pleurer, pleurer pour leur ami qui se retrouvait ainsi coucher devant eux avec pourtant cet air si serein sur le visage. Même Kyo notre grincheux insensible ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, malgré ce qu'il disait il tenait à Kai c'était son ami.**

**Ils finirent par construire un cercueil de verre, voulant faire hommage a la pureté de Kai. Miku se ressaisit et dit:**

**-Il faut aller chercher Miyavi!**

**-Ou il habite?**

**-Je sais pas mais il faut le trouver lui seul peut réveiller Kai.**

**-Comment tu sais ça toi?**

**-J'ai lu ça dans un livre.**

**Les 7 amis mirent Kai dans le cercueil. Il avait un visage paisible et serein. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir mais son teint était pale et son corps froid. es amis cherchèrent partout dans la foret et trouvèrent Miyavi qui avait l'air abattu au pied d'un arbre.**

**-Miyavi vient vite vient vite Kai a besoin de toi!**

**-Kai? Que lui ai t-il arrivé?**

**-Il...Vient!**

**Ils emmenèrent Miyavi à destination qui devint pâle en voyant Kai dans cet état. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa ses lèvre sur les siennes qui étaient si froide. Alors que tout le monde avait la tête baissée, un miracle se produit.**

**Comme l'avait prévu Miku. Ce simple baiser, ce simple contact fit doucement reprendre un teint normal à Kai dont la température retrouva la moyenne. Lentement ses yeux s'ouvrir, il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un profond sommeil irréel. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui soulager et tellement heureux de Miyavi qui lui souriaient et il ne put retenir un fort rougissement en lui rendant un sourire tendre**

**Il alla vers lui et ne priva pas pour le prendre dans ses bras a la manière d'une princesse. Kai pencha sa tête et embrassa Miyavi, prouvant qu'il l'aimait.**

**Leurs amis sautaient de joie, ils étaient heureux. Même Kyo souriait. Miyavi déposa Kai a terre et ses amis se jetèrent dans ses bras?**

**-Tu nous a fait peur ne nous refait plus jamais ça!**

**-C'est promis Miku, c'est promis.**

**Miyavi enlaça Kai par derrière.**

**-Je compte bien veiller sur lui.**

**Tous rentrèrent chez eux. Die avait glissait sa main pour atteindre celle de Kaoru qui s'étonna.**

**-Tu veux bien?**

**-Bien sur.**

**Die lui sourit et Kaoru lui rendit son sourire.**

**Ils avaient eut peur, très peur pour leur ami mais maintenant après ce terrible moment passer ils se dirent que cela avait apporter du bon pour eux, Kai était maintenant parfaitement heureux entouré de ses amis et de Miyavi, la personne qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais cela avait aussi permis à Die et Kaoru à comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas attendre pour se prouver que l'on **

**s'aimait car qui sait ce que l'avenir peu réserver.**

**Miyavi vivait désormais avec Kai et ses amis. Die et Kaoru ne se lâchaient plus, Miku et Keiyuu étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde,Toshiya éternuait toujours,Shinya est toujours aussi timide mais c'était rapproché de Toshiya avec qui il était proche et Kyo...restait Kyo. Il râlait toujours mais souriait en voyant Kai heureux. Aucun ne "l'avait fait" et c'était très bien ainsi. Ils avaient le temps. Le seul inconvénient c'était qu'il avait fallu construire un lit pour deux, pour Miyavi et Kai. Miyavi aidait les 7 amis à leur boulot. On pouvait appeler ça: Kai et ses 8 amis. Enfin 7 amis plus son petit ami.**

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, vous prenez pas la tête c'était surtout pour s'amuser ^^

laissez quand même vos opinions marchii =D

kissu kissu et à la prochaine si ça cous à plut ^^


End file.
